Only You
by MimiStar-07
Summary: Eventually Kouzumi! Not really good at summaries so u'll have to read wats up in the story! Warning: AU and OOC! First fic so don't be haters!


Ohayo! I'm a brand new user at this site! I support kouzumi and don't own digimon frontier and none of its character. .... Sweatdrop...

This is a short fic and it is the only chapter! K; Now remember I don't allow flamers and this is my first fic ever! This story is rated OOC and AU! Please support me and leave good reviews at least....

* * *

Izumi had food in one hand and a scholarship in the other. She sat at her dining table and stared at the wonderful news. She knew all her friends and family would be very proud of her. Her dad walked in.

"Dad! I got a scholarship to go to the university of Columbia in New York!" Izumi said, jumping happily up.

"That's good, Izumi, I'm very proud," her father supported.

"I'm going to go to get a plane ticket today. Oh, wait, Kouji is supposed to come meet me at nine today," Izumi replied, debating her choices.

"Don't worry yourself, Izumi, I'll cover for you," Izumi's dad said. Izumi dashed out the door but came back in.

"Oh, dad, don't tell Kouji, he'll be kind of upset," Izumi said. Her dad nodded, but knew how heart broken Kouji would be when and if he knew Izumi was leaving Izumi didn't really know if Kouji like her, but her father could tell just by looking at him.

Two months later, Izumi was all packed. Her father waited to say good-bye to his daughter for the very last time. After wards, she got in the taxi and asked to stop by Kouji's apartment. She stood at his doorstep for about tin minutes. As she peered up into the cold, starry night sky of her beloved country. She knew she couldn't tell Kouji she cared for him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slipped a note under his door and left a while rosebud against his door. She ran back to the taxi and left to the airport.

Kouji had awakened from the sound of a car's horn. He stretched and lazily got out of his couch he had fallen asleep in. He tiptoed down the marble stairs and then opened his front door. The rose fell back into the house and onto the note, which was already in the house. Kouji gently lifted the note, leaving the white rose on the ground. He noticed a sweet scent coming from the note. Izumi. He already knew. As he unfolded the note, flower pedals fell form the inside. Kouji shut the front door as he stood outside in the cal night. His blue eyes peered out and then came upon the letter once again.

_Kouji,_

_It is Izumi, I have written you this letter to say a silent goodbye. I am dearly sorry for not telling you ahead of time, but I did not want to worry you. So, for one last time, good bye, Kouji._

_-Izumi_

Tears streamed down from his bright blue eyes as he sat against his door for the rest of the night...

Izumi looked out of her small plane window out at the open blue sky. Below was the large Pacific Ocean. Never before has she traveled to the other side of the ocean. More than 5 hours of flight coming from Japan was driving Izumi crazy.

On the other hand, Kouji was going crazy. He ran to Izumi's home and knocked on the front door, her dad answered the door.

"Is Izumi there?" Kouji asked.

"Sorry, Kouji, Izumi left," her dad said.

"Do you know were she went?" Kouji asked.

"Sorry, I can' tell you, she wants to keep that to herself," her dad said. Kouji walked away drearily.

Two years later, Izumi was taking business courses and working towards her master's degree. Her life was slowly coming back together, but the broken heart she had, never went away. She mostly kept herself busy by doing tons of homework. Her dorm was small, her roommate was nice, but nothing made Izumi happy, all she wanted to do was to go back to her homeland.

Kouji was still in Japan. He mostly jumped colleges to find Izumi. Not knowing Izumi's whereabouts, he searched all of Japan. He staged his college mostly during the night, leaving time to search out Izumi. He continued for two straight years. Izumi's father watched as Kouji searched, remembering his daughter's wishes, he left the situation and never came forward and tad Kouji.

Late one night after a long wait, Izumi sat up in bed. She had a flash back of her high school years. She tiptoed to her desk and pulled out an address book. She remembered that she had kept Kouji's cell phone number. She stepped outside her dorm into the warm summer air of New York. She dialed each number slowly until the phone began to ring on Kouji's line.

Kouji was already awake, waiting for his TV show that came on at midnight. Izumi knew this. Kouji jerked the phone and answered.

"Kouji," Kouji answered. Izumi was speechless.

"Kouji?" Izumi asked. Her dorm mate came out.

"Izumi! Come back in, we have a hard exam, tomorrow, go to sleep!" Her dorm mate replied. Kouji heard the name.

"Izumi?" he asked. He turned the TV off.

"Yes, its Izumi," she muffled.

"I can't believe it, where are you?" Kouji asked.

"Don't look for me, Kouji, its no use," Izumi said.

"Izumi?" Kouji asked, his face shrinking away sadly.

"What?" Izumi asked.

"I'm sorry for... I mean I really. I mean, well, about the past." Izumi stopped Kouji

"I have to Kouji," Izumi sighted.

"Izumi, wait, we haven't talked for there yea."

Izumi hung up the phone. Kouji's heart stopped, as one of his friends was lost once again.

Izumi shut her eyes as she hung up the phone. Her heart raced as she dialed another number. Her dad.

"Hi Dad," Izumi said.

"Izumi, how have you been?" Her dad asked.

"Okay. What about you?" Izumi asked.

"Just fine, but we all miss you, Japan misses you," her dad sighed. As they talked, Izumi had tears streaming down her face the rest of the morning.

Kouji walked into the bathroom all tired and drained out. He was headed to work as head president of a major corporation. He gave up his search of her college and just settled in an apartment in Tokyo.

Izumi's life was going great, she had her master's degree in business and she was back in Japan. She walked alongside the bustling walk way as she walked to her work building. She stood at the entrance of a tall skyscraper.

"Well," Izumi breathed "First day, hope it's worth it," One walked up to the main office.

She walked up to office 180.

"Are you Izumi?" a front clerk asked

"Yes," Izumi replied shyly.

"You're our companies new secretary," She replied. A picture against the wall caught her eye. He had dark clack hair pulled back and his eyes were the color of the deep blue Pacific Ocean. His face pale yet sweet and he had a pink blush. As if he was shy.

"Who is this?" Izumi asked.

"He's the president, you're his secretary, sweet hears," she said.

"He looks familiar," Izumi said softly.

"He's on TVG almost every week," Another lady implied.

"Ain't he a cutie?" the Clerk asked.

"Huh, very funny, " Izumi laughed.

"You office is right across from his, you've got he best view in the entire building," Izumi raised a brow.

"Run along now, Izumi, you'll see what I mean," Clerk said. Izumi walked down the hall people greeted her nicely. She began to wonder why she worked her. She tripped over someone's briefcase. She backed up into the hallway and bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, ma'am, have you see my briefcase?" He asked! Izumi nodded and pointed at it. It was scuffed from her shoes. He bent over and looked at his briefcase.

"Thanks," he said. He smiled intently. Izumi just nodded.

He walked into his office.

"Minamoto, you have a new secretary." Clerk said.

"Great, I kind have got tired of the old one, leaving papers every where," He sighed

"She's down at her office now," Clerk replied.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"The girl you just ran into,"

"I know her from somewhere," He said.

"She said the same about you," Clerk laughed.

"Thanks, I'll go meet her," he said He walked down to his office. She stood there, almost, paralyzed as she looked at his name on the desk. Kouji Minamoto. She turned around as he walked in.

"Hello, you must be my new secretary," He said. She just nodded.

Thank goodness, that other lady was a forbidden mess." Kouji laughed. He looked at her. He remembered Izumi's bright green eyes for a second he just stared at her until he snapped out of his memories.

He looked at his paper.

He stopped when he saw her name. He looked up. Izumi smiled. He shook his head slowly and Izumi nodded her head.

"Could I buy you something to drink? It's a welcome to the company gift," he asked.

Yeah, I would like that," Izumi said. A smile crossed her face. They walked down to the coffee shop nearby. Kouji ordered then sat down.

"Izumi," Kouji gasped, trying to get Izumi to look at him. He held his breath as she slowly glanced at him. A sigh of relieve came across his face as he smiled at Izumi. Izumi faintly smiled, fearing is she breathed; he would fly away like a dream. His eyes were bright blue, like the Pacific Ocean, like long ago when he had dark, heavily blue eyes.

"I wanted to tell you... actually give you some thing." Kouji said. He reached in his coat pocket. He slipped the note across the table. It was the note Izumi had given to Kouji, or silently given, the night she secretly left for good. The smell had faded and the flower petals were dry and flaky,. But there, at the edge of the note, was something she had not written. Before she could read it, Kouji took it back. All she read was "I." She looked up at Kouji.

"Uh, sorry, I just really want to keep this, "Kouji said. Izumi raised an eyebrow.

"Japan missed your presence, Izumi, I missed you,"

Leave a review...please! Flamers please keep your evil comments to yourself! Don't make me weep in tears.... whatever! Any whom, I hoped you like my kouzumi fic! Thanks for taking your time reading it! Kouzumi rules...woot woot!

* * *

Thanks for taking your time reading this story and leave a review! Tanks alot! 


End file.
